After all this time
by Obsessed with Cas
Summary: Nick's back, but what troubles are in store for him in his new life back in Holby, and what has he left behind in Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Jordan had left Holby, for a new life in Michigan. In search of happiness. He found that happiness, in a beautiful woman called Sarah. She had the most beautiful, long mousy brown hair and she worked in the hospital he went to; they met there and everyone could see the chemistry between the pair.

It wasn't long before they were an 'item' and he was soon down on one knee, popping the question. They'd gotten married in a gorgeous chapel, right by the sea. After their honeymoon, they'd found out she was pregnant, a little girl, Rosie.

Everything was going perfectly, until that fatal day. Sarah was in a car accident, her car had flipped over multiple times and landed, roof down, in the middle of the highway, spinning uncontrollably and it ended up balancing right on the edge of the cliff. The paramedics managed to get her out and to the hospital, giving Nick just enough time to see his wife one last time, telling her he loved her, that everything would be okay, hoping she could hear him, praying she would wake up. She didn't.

Nick faced the horrible task of telling their two year old daughter that she'd never see her mummy again. She was a real mummy's girl, and Nick found it hard to cope, especially when bed time came. He relied on the help of Sarah's parents, he got comfort from them being close to him, they reminded him of Sarah. That was, until they decided they didn't want to know him anymore, they said they were dragging out his pain, not letting him grieve properly. So Nick packed his and Rosie's essentials and booked a flight to Holby. All he seemed to do was run away.

In Holby, Zoe was finding it extremely difficult to cope with being clinical lead. She hated being stuck in the office, doing paperwork day in day out. She wanted to go out there, save lives.

In the four years that Nick was away, she'd almost fallen back into her old lifestyle, a different man every night, out drinking, partying. That was until she realised she needed to choose; partying, or the ED. She couldn't let Nick down; he'd trusted her with the department - his department - and she needed to prove everyone wrong, that she could handle it. So she did, she showed them her powerful, feisty, hard-working self. Taking her paperwork home most nights, allowed her quite a bit of time doing what she did best during the day, treat patients.

There was one young man, however, that had definitely caught Zoe's eye, on more than one occasion; the new porter, Max. That was the problem, he was a porter, it was ridiculous even thinking about being with him. He wouldn't understand her busy schedule. And plus, she's almost old enough to be his mother! That didn't stop Max flirting with her though, mind you, he flirted with most females. Zoe, being Zoe, flirted back and ended up in some rather awkward situations; hiding under the covers at his step sisters house, almost getting caught in his 'office' etc etc.

When Nick showed up in the ED one morning, four years after he'd left, holding his crying daughter in his arms; she'd fallen off a swing, landing in an awkward position on her left arm, everyone was shocked to see him, some more than others. Zoe was the first to walk over, not purposefully. It was a hectic day and she was rushing around, trying to get everything done. She apologised instantly, looking up and realising who it was she'd collided with. Nick. She got them to a cubicle and sorted the girl out with some pain relief, making small talk, asking why he was back, where Rosie's mum was. When Rosie replied with "daddy says we can't see mummy any more" she looked at Nick who's eyes, she could see, were full of sadness. Zoe quickly apologised, once again and sorted Rosie out with an x-ray.

Nick moved in with Zoe a few months later, as friends; he needed the help with Rosie, Zoe needed the help to keep on top of all the admin she had to do, and they were both definitely grateful of the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Zoe had been living together for just over a year now and Nick was working back in the ED; he'd even managed to blag himself an office upstairs, Rosie was settled into her school, and everything seemed to be going well. This morning in particular, they were both late for work. Nick walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist but today he didn't rush off into his room when Zoe passed him. She didn't think anything of his behavious, she was more concerned about being late and setting a bad example to her staff. She shouted a "see you there" as she hurried downstairs and out of the door.

As Nick strode into the department, half an hour later, Zoe walked past him and noticed he was wearing a new aftershave, he smelt divine. 'Definitely trying to impress somebody', she thought to herself, slightly disappointed he'd found someone, he'd be moving out soon and she'd have to try and manage by herself all over again

He had, in fact, been trying to impress someone, but Zoe had nothing to worry about, if all went well, he'd be staying at her house forever..their house. She seemed to like Rosie, and Rosie definitely loved Zoe. She had asked, on more than one occasion, "is Zoe my new mummy?" It warmed, and at the same time broke, Nick's heart, knowing his daughter liked Zoe enough to want her to be her mum.

* * *

As the end of the shift approached, Nick waited in Zoe's office for her to finish with a patient. As she walked through her door, she let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful for the shift to have finally ended. "Long day?" Nick chuckled, "why don't you let your hair down tonight? I'll take you for dinner."

"Don't you need to pick Rosie up from school?" she asked.

"All taken care of" he winked at her, "come on, I'll drive, you can have a drink that way as well."

Zoe smiled as she pulled her coat over her shoulders and lifted her bag up, "alright...only if you're buying." She winked at Nick before walking out of her office.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nick and Zoe were sat in the restaurant, at a beautifully decorated table. There were six red roses in a tall, crystal vase in the centre and around this lay several little candles, colour coded to match the roses. Their table was set back in the corner and the dim light showed off the perfect decoration.

Zoe smiled as she sat down, "is this for us?"

"It is" Nick nodded. "I want to do it properly this time."

"It?"

"Us"

There was a long pause, before Zoe broke the silence "this is a date?" She didn't mean for it to come out the way it had done. She didn't mind if it was a date, she'd fallen for Nick again the moment she saw him walk through the doors of the ED with his daughter.

Nick saw Zoe's face drop and frowned. "We'll just see how it goes, yeah?" He smiled as her face relaxed more. "So, what you drinking?"

She nodded "let's get a bottle of red."

* * *

A while later they had their way to the local wine bar, drinking all the wine they could get their hands on. As they started on the fifth bottle of the night, Nick and Zoe found themselves standing so close together, there was barely any air between them. Nick spoke in a hushed tone, his lips almost touching Zoe's as he did so "I've missed you Zo.." He leant forward that extra inch so his lips finally crashed into Zoe's, sending sensational fireworks all over her body. Their kiss seemed to last forever, and everyone else in the room suddenly disappeared into thin air, they were the only people that existed in the world at that moment in time.

Zoe was the first to break away, gasping for breath, she leant forward and whispered something unrepeatable in his ear before running her hand down his chest as she stood up, finding his hand and almost dragging him off his seat and out of the bar.

They arrived home not a moment too soon and made their way to the bedroom, Nick slapping Zoe's backside as she walked up the stairs in front of him, she turned around as she reached the top and pulled him into a very passionate kiss, ripping his shirt off in the process. Nick couldn't help but kiss her back with even more passion, sending more and more waves of excitement through her body, giving her butterflies, as if it was the first time they'd kissed. Walking her backwards to the bedroom, Nick kissed Zoe's neck leaving a trail of little marks as he did so. He moved his hands down and lifted her dress over her head throwing it to the floor. Taking in the beauty of the woman stood before him, he couldn't help but smile.

Zoe watched his eyes move down her body and back up so she twirled around for him, allowing him to admire her fully. "Like what you see Mr Jordan?" she smirked as she ran a teasing hand down his chest, right down to his trousers, slowly unzipping them.

He closed his eyes when her hand brushed over his boxers as she pushed his trousers to the floor. "I like it a lot, you never fail to impress me Dr Hanna." She smirked to herself; allowing his strong arms to lift her up and press her against the wall, allowing their tongues to battle each other as their lips collided once more, allowing the butterflies in her stomach to explode into a beautiful array of fireworks as he entered her.

**Thank you for your kind comments about chapter 1 :) love reading them. Hope this chapter is okay for you, R&amp;R let me know what you think. Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nick woke to the high pitched ringing of the alarm clock. Sighing as he opened his eyes he looked around the unfamiliar setting, not fully registering what had happened the previous night. Feeling the light weight of Zoe's head on his chest soon confirmed his memories. He placed his lips to her head and watched her as she slept. Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Waking slowly as Nick shook her shoulders, she opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light. Catching Nicks eye she smiled widely remembering the night before, "good morning. Sleep okay?"

"Perfect" was his simple reply. Running his hand through her hair, he spoke, "we need to get up and ready."

"Five more minutes" she whined before checking the clock and sighing as she realised five minutes was a long time, and she needed to get dressed now or else she'd be late..again. "So, where's Rosie then?" she asked as she undrew the curtains and stood looking in her wardrobe.

"She's with your mum" he smirked as he saw her face drop when she realised her mum knew all about Nicks plans. "Why don't you just go to work as you are?" He lay back and placed his hand under his head watching her, "you look fine as you are."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure Guy would approve" she laughed as Nick lifted his hand and beckoned her towards him, "Nick, get up. I need to set a good example."

"Spoil sport. You used to be well up for it, you're no fun anymore."

"Yeah well, I didn't used to be the boss, did I?"

He stood up and quickly and lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Nick! What are you-" she was stopped as he placed her on her feet under the shower and pressed his lips against hers, turning the water on quickly.

**X**

Forty minutes later, Zoe sat in her office finishing off the final bits of her admin, admin day? More like admin week. As she walked out, she bumped into Max, "ah, just the person."

Startled, he carried on walking. "Max" she watched him, "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh?" a cheeky grin made its way across his lips, "anything for you" he winked, their usual banter taking place.

"Anything, eh? Well..Mr Peters need an x-ray, then when you've done that, Miss Longford needs moving to ICU" she smirked as his face dropped. "That okay?"

Max laughed as he took the files, "silly me, thought you were after a secret meeting again" winking as she walked away, his eyes bore into her backside and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Zoe had walked into resus and was stood looking through her patients file when Nick approached. He spoke in a hushed tone, "I have high expectations for this department, Zo...my office in five minutes and I'll talk you through them."

She shook her head whilst checking her watch, "I've not got time Nick."

"Make time."

"Nick, I.." she stopped as Robyn walked in and muttered, "I really don't have time."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Nick was still sat in his leather executive chair, awaiting her arrival. Just as he was about to get up and leave, she walked in closing the door behind her, instinctively locking it. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Like I said, I really don't have time for this, Nick." As she said these words she watched Nick as he walked round to her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know" he whispered before kissing her slowly.

They only broke apart when items of clothing were removed, even then, their lips reconnected within seconds. Her arms draped round his neck as he lifted her against the door, moaning softly together, kissing each other to stay quiet. As he kissed her neck again and again, they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Zoe whispered as she jumped down from Nicks embrace. "You are so dead if that's Connie." They both ran around picking their clothes up and getting dressed at the speed of lightning. "Hide!" He watched as she walked behind the door before opening it.

"Nick..?"

"Charlie" he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing?"

Nick cleared his throat loudly as a file fell to the ground "what?"

"What?" Charlie clearly didn't have time for this.

"Oh...I'm just uh.." he frowned "just.." Zoe poked his rib from behind the door and Nick started to close it, "anyway..I better go Charlie."

Closing the door quickly he turned to Zoe. "What was that?!" she hissed. "I need to go, without anyone seeing me."

Not taking her on, at all, Nick placed his hands on the wall either side of her and kissed her.

"Nick...Nick, I need to go" she mumbled against his lips as she found herself, once again, stuck between him and the wall. "I need to go."

After finally managing to escape his embrace, she walked down the corridor towards the ED's reception area, fixing her skirt and hair as she walked. She checked her watch as she got closer and groaned. She'd been gone for nearly an hour, Connie wouldn't let her get out of this so easily. She needed an excuse, and a good one at that.

"Ah, the wanderer returns. We were about to send out a search party." He glared at her, "your office. Now."

Great, Guy.

**Not sure I like this chapter, but here it is anyway, leave your comments in a review if you've got time to. Thanks, Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been? There's been a major incident with Dr Knight and Dr Hardy" his eyes bore into Zoe's as he spoke. "Do you care about this department at all or is it just a joke to you? You were no where to be found. I am appalled by your recent behaviour Dr Hanna and I am beginning to think you're not cut out for clinical lead."

By this time, she'd switched off completely. She could hear his voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice droned on and on for what seemed like forever and all Zoe could think about was Nick; the person she was when he was around - happy, carefree, everything she wanted to be. She realised how much she's missed having him around, not just as a lover, but as a friend, someone to talk to, at any time. Zoe never wanted children, but with Rosie being around, and seeing how good of a dad Nick was, her mind was changing fast. Maybe she could cope, Nick would be there to help, she wouldn't be alone. He'd been through it once, he'd know what to do, how things worked.

"Zoe!" came the shout from Guy, only a meter away from her, "you're not listening! It's as if you really don't care anymore."

A few seconds later, Zoe had gathered her thoughts and finally decided to speak, "I'm going away...taking a break."

"What?!"

"A couple of weeks. I'm sure you can manage without me, like you said 'I don't care anymore' apparently." She grabbed her coat and bag and walked purposefully towards the exit, stopping only at the door to take one last look at her surroundings, the place she'd once loved so much. Loved until she had to run it. Zoe walked around the corner and lit a cigarette before sending Nick a 'see you at home' text.

**X**

As she sat down on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, she realised she meant what she said, she needed a break, and that's what she intended to do; take a break, go on holiday, anything but work. She pulled the laptop over and sat it on her stomach as she lay drinking wine. She searched holiday destinations, nothing looked good enough, she didn't want the 'perfect family break' she just wanted time out.

Sipping her wine, she started smiling to herself remembering the last few years of her life, all the partying she'd done, getting so drunk she couldn't remember her name, let alone the guy in her bed. She thought of all the memories, the smiles and laughs along with the heartache; her strained relationship with Nick, Nick's tumour, Yvonne - seeing Nick so heartbroke when she died - having to comfort him, that strong, "emotionless" Nick Jordan. As she closed her eyes she felt his warm embrace around her, remembering that night he left for Michigan. "Thank you.." she whispered, to herself.

"What for?" he was quiet, his voice soft.

"This place" she pressed her lips together as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was so clear in her mind, as if it had happened just yesterday. Zoe couldn't believe he was actually leaving, the ED was his home, his baby. She never thought he'd leave, ever.

"Zo..?" Nick whispered as he wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Zoe jumped, spilling wine all over herself. "Bloody hell Nick!" she laughed and shook her head, "don't sneak up on me."

He looked at her confused, "baby, you were talking to me..." he laughed at her blank expression, "Zo..what's all this about you leaving?"

"It's not permanent" she defended herself. "I just think I need a break. Time to myself...ourselves, if you want to come with me?"

"Where? What about Rosie..school?"

"Liverpool" she nodded, smiling. "I'm going to visit my family and just 'chill'..as the kids say these days, in my hometown. Rosie can come too. She's six Nick, it's not like she has exams or anything. She won't be behind."

He nodded slowly "okay...so when are you planning all this for?"

"I booked us all train tickets for tomorrow, around lunch time; me, you and Rosie. Surprise my parents" she smiled at the thought "my mum always wanted to meet you. And now, she can."

"You seem excited babe. I thought you didn't get on with your parents..." he quizzed. She'd always said she hated spending time with them, them and her sister, so Zoe actually wanting to go and see them, and being happy about going seeing them, this was strange.

"I don't get on with my so called father" Zoe shook her head, shuddering at the thought. "But he won't be there..mums left him" she smiled, muttering under her breath "finally!"

"Right...we're going tomorrow then?" Nick continued after Zoe nodded in response. "We'll need to pack then, won't we."

"Already done it. Well...some things of mine, anyway."

"It'll take you a fortnight to pack the rest, knowing you." Nick winked at her, his signature move, making her giggle like a 'naughty' school girl as he chased her upstairs.

**Sorry I've not updated for a while - back at college and works piling up already :L Please R&amp;R let me know what you think :)**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Zoe, lay tangled together, were woken with a start when Rosie bounded into their room, jumping all over their bed. "We go on holiday now daddy?" She shouted while bouncing on the bed, "daddy! Wake up daddy!"

He wrapped his arms round her quickly and pulled her to lay down gently "calm down Rosie" he chuckled and tickled her tummy, "you know what Zo's like if she doesn't get enough sleep." Zoe elbowed him in the ribs and shook her head.

"Can we go now?" Rosie yelled.

"Soon" Nick nodded. He sat up and kissed her forehead, "why don't you go and make sure all your things are packed while me and Zoe get ready."

"Okay!" she ran quickly to her room and started counting out her teddies and putting them all into bags.

Nick wrapped his arms round Zoe from behind and nuzzled his face into her neck placing his hands on her stomach and pulling her closer to him, "I love you" he whispered into her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"And I love you but your daughter is far too hyper for a morning, holiday or no holiday" she chuckled to herself as Nick, over protectively defended his daughter. Zoe twisted in his arms to face him and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose, whispering "we should probably get up."

"Hm, probably" Nick agreed, moving his hands down onto Zoe's bum - she was so irresistible in a morning; her short bob hung perfectly and even makup-less she was stunning. He pushed her gently onto her back and lay over her, kissing her neck as he did, "soon" he mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses to her ear as he ran his hand up and down her waist.

In not-so-perfect timing, just as clothing had been removed, the tension between the pair too much to handle, Rosie ran into their room shouting "I've done it daddy! I packed!"

Rolling off of his partner quickly, holding the duvet up over his stomach, Nick nodded at his daughter "good girl, go and get dressed sweetheart, we'll be down in a minute."

Watching Rosie run back out, doing as she was told, Zoe stood up sighing to herself. She pulled on her underwear and grabbed a dress before stepping into it and pulling it up, fastening the zip at the side.

"Zo.." Nick began, "she's just a kid, don't be angry."

"I'm not" she snapped. Regretting it instantly, she took a deep breath "I'm not angry Nick" she grabbed her makeup and walked downstairs quickly.

* * *

Two hours later, the three of them sat peacefully on the train, Rosie sat on Nicks knee cuddled into his chest, fast asleep, her legs draping over Zoe's. Zoe sat beside Nick, resting her head on his shoulder running her fingers up and down his arm. She listened as he mumbled to her about things Rosie wanted to do while on their mini break; theme parks, zoos, shopping - "she's following in your footsteps" he'd added with a smirk.

As they got closer to Liverpool, the train became more packed - workers, businessmen and women carrying briefcases and laptops, the casually dressed shoppers, pushing prams and clutching small children's hands tightly, not letting them out of their sight. Zoe closed her eyes momentarily imagining Nick like that when Rosie was younger, he still kept her close now but when she was younger, Zoe imagined him to be even more protective. Especially just after her mums death.

Four stops later and Nick handed Rosie to Zoe, letting her lay his daughter over her shoulder as she fought through the crowd to get off the train while Nick was left to lift the bags off. After a final check on the platform; money, phones, etc. they called a taxi and Zoe told them the address. She couldn't wait to surprise her mum.

However, as they got closer she began to panic inside. As the roads became less busy and more familiar, turning down the housing estate where she knew her mum still lived, Zoe held Nicks hand tightly and stared out the window.

"Everything okay?" he whispered, placing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Yeah" she mumbled back squeezing his hand. She looked out the window again and instantly recognised the silver BMW parked up outside; the one she'd been sent numerous emails and pictures about. Taking a deep breath she looked at Nick, "here goes."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me your reviews :) Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie was the first to run up to the door, jumping up and pressing the doorbell. Nick and Zoe stood slightly behind her, Zoe tightly holding Nicks hand as they both laughed at the excited youngster. A woman, aged somewhere between sixty five and seventy, nick presumed, answered the door, looking rather bewildered at the young child stood before her, gazing up. The woman then turned her attention to the couple behind her, a smile spreading across her face as she instantly recognised the young woman stood there. "Zoe!" she beamed, stepping outside and pulling her daughter into a tight embrace, fifteen years worth of hugs in one day. "I've missed you so much sweetheart. And who's this handsome young fella?" She beamed, looking Nick up and down holding him at arms length. "Don't tell me I didn't get an invite to your wedding."

"Mum" Zoe groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Nick Jordan, nice to meet you" he smiled slightly as Zoe's mother pulled him into a tight hug without any warning.

"The Nick Jordan?"

He just laughed, "and this is my daughter, Rosie."

As Zoe followed everyone inside, closing the door, she walked into the living room and became fixed to the stop. Paralysed by the sight. Sat in the chair in the corner, eyes glued to the TV, sat the man she hated more than anything in the world. The man who made her childhood hell, he was the reason she left Liverpool, started a fresh in Holby. She felt his arms wrap around her in what would look like a loving, father-daughter cuddle. All she could do was stand there, allowing him, until she finally realised he was hugging her and she pulled back quickly, "what are you doing here?!"

"I live here sweetheart."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me" she rolled her eyes, "get out. Leave me and mum alone!"

* * *

Later that night, Zoe, Nick and Rosie lay tangled together, arms and legs looped over one another. Zoe lay wide awake, her head on Nicks chest listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat as he slept, she watched Rosie's chest rise and fall in sync with her fathers.

_She thought back to her childhood and how she adored her father when she was a little girl; how he took her to the park, every day after picking her up from school, how he took her to her friends houses and taught her to ride a bike. Then she remembered the first time she heard her mum cry at night. Her dad had gone on one of his drinking sessions with his 'mates', Zoe was only seven, and she was supposed to be sleeping, her mum had checked in on her before she went to bed. Zoe heard the muffled cries through the thin walls, she'd climbed out of bed and walked into her mums room; seeing her mum sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow, the duvet pulled right over her head, Zoe didn't know what else to do but run. Run straight back to her own bedroom and hide under her duvet, cuddling her teddy as tight as she could._

_Three hours later, her father had stumbled through the door with a few of his friends. She heard her mum walk downstairs and ask them politely to leave, telling them of her young, sleeping daughter upstairs tucked up in bed. As the front door slammed shut, her mums screams could be heard throughout the house. Zoe stood at the top of the stairs, crying out for her mummy; when he finally let her go she ran up the stairs, lifted Zoe and ran into her daughters bedroom, sitting against the closed door and cuddling her tightly. "It's okay" she'd whispered into her hair "it's okay sweetheart, mummy won't let anything happen to you. You go back to sleep for me, you're safe now, I promise you're safe." She sat and comforted her daughter for the rest of the night, not moving from the spot against the door._

_The next day, Zoe had almost forgotten what she'd seen, she'd begged her mum to let her dad pick her up from school that day and take her to the cinema afterwards. Her mum allowed, but made sure she would be there too. Her daughter had seen him hurt her last night, and she couldn't risk anything happening to her, not ever._

Zoe shuddered at the thought of it all and cuddled in closer to Nick, pulling the duvet up to her neck, just like she had all those years ago. When she planned to come back to Liverpool, she hadn't expected to see her father, especially not back in her childhood home. She hadn't planned for all these memories to come back, she'd supposedly packed them all away into a box in the back of her mind. Sighing quietly she shut her eyes tight together and tried to allow the good memories, of her, Nick and Rosie take over all the bad memories of her childhood.

**Hope this chapter is okay? Leave your comments below please :) Mistakes are mine :P R&amp;R please x**


	7. Chapter 7

They'd been staying at her mums house for a few days now and Zoe was starting to enjoy herself, her dad seemed to have really changed, like he'd told her time and time again but now, she finally believed him. Her mum adored Nick and begged them to stay for longer but Zoe insisted they had to leave the next day as the ED 'needed them'. Nick had said it could wait but Zoe wasn't having any of it, once her mind was made up, there was no changing it.

Rosie had insisted that today they go to the zoo, all five of them. So they did, Zoe's mum packed a picnic, like she used to when her and Zoe went out when she was younger. As they drove down, Rosie and Zoe's dad were chatting away to each other and laughing together, pointing things out, out the window and her dad tickling Rosie when she was least expecting it.

Nick leaned forward in his seat and rubs Zoe's shoulder, "he's great with her" he whispered placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Just, watch what he's doing" she muttered back, "be careful."

* * *

Nick sat back, confused by Zoe's words, watching his daughter as she laughed and joked with her almost-granddad. As they arrived at the zoo and all clambered out the car, Nick took his partner to one side. "What did you mean earlier, 'be careful'?"

Zoe just shook her head "you'll know...I don't want to worry you if he really has changed but just, be careful."

All day, Nick was wary of Zoe's dad, staying as close as he could to his daughter, watching their every move together. As he held Zoe's hand tightly, Rosie came bounding over to them, holding up a lion teddy "look!" She beamed, "look what I've got"

"Wow! Look at that!" Nick stroked the lion "ouch!" He smirked "it bit me."

Frowning, Rosie grabbed his hand and inspected said 'bite' "daddy, it's not real!" She chuckled, moving the lion in the air.

"I know that, silly" he teased and started tickling her as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Daddy no! Stop it" she giggled, not realising they were moving towards the exit until she found herself being strapped in the car. "We stay longer daddy, please" she begged.

"No sweetie, me and mummy will take you another time, okay."

"Can grandad Hanna come too?"

"We'll see."

* * *

As Nick settled down in the bath, he called through to Zoe to come and join him. She locked the bathroom door behind her and undressed before climbing in and resting back against his chest. "Good day today, Rosie really enjoyed herself" he whispered as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Yeah, really good day" she smiled placing his hands on her stomach. "Nick..."

He hummed a response, urging her to continue.

She looked up at him slowly, "what would you say if I told you a secret?" She winked at him.

"That depends what the secret is." Nick watched her closely, frowning.

"What if it was that I think...well no, I know that I'm pregnant..."

He just grinned, "are you?"

Zoe nodded slowly, watching Nick's face as it lit up. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head over and over again. "I can't believe it, we're having a baby!"

The pair stayed lay in the bath, tangled in each other's arms and legs, content with each other's company, not needing to talk, knowing exactly how the other felt. As Nick's eyes began to close, he muttered a "I think we should go to bed now, we'll be up early tomorrow, off home aren't we."

Zoe nodded in response and climbed out the bath, drying off slightly before pulling her warm, fluffy dressing gown around her.

**Sorry I've not updated for a while - A levels suck :( but here's chapter 7. Apologies for the shortness of the chapter and also any mistake. Please R&amp;R. Thank you :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

"What's that daddy?" Rosie had been forced to come into work with Nick and Zoe as their childminder had cancelled, last minute. The set up was not ideal for either of them, as Connie was doing her best to get rid of one, or both of them.

"What's what sweetheart?" He asked, not lifting his head from the pile of admin in front of him.

"This picture" she frowned. "It's weird daddy." She sat, turning the photo every way possible trying to figure out what it was, tilting her head to get a better view but it still didn't make any sense to her little brain.

Nick looked up and saw the scan photo in his daughters hands. "Oh, that's just...that's" unsure whether his partner wanted Rosie to know yet or not, he decided not to carry on, "it's nothing sweetheart, leave it where you found it."

Rosie looked up at him as she placed it on the table. Her big round eyes, begging to know what it is.

"Rosie..." Nick looked down and carried on with his work.

"Please daddy!"

He sighed, "let's go to mummy's office and have a chat, come on" Nick stood up, opening the door for his daughter.

"Am I in trouble?" She looked up slowly "I didn't do anything.."

He chuckled and lifted her up, "you're not in trouble princess" he promised, kissing her cheeks as they walked the corridor to Zoe's office.

Laughing, Rosie ran into Zoe's office, practically throwing the scan photo at her, "mummy! Mummy's, what's that?" She climbed onto the sofa and looked around the room for clues.

Zoe hesitantly looked at Nick, unsure of what he'd told her 'are we telling her?' She mouthed. He just shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "I'm having a baby sweetheart. This" she held the photo up "this is a photo of the baby that's in my tummy."

Rosie looked between the pair grinning. "Do I get to be a sister?!" She beamed "wow! But mummy...how will the baby get out?" Her face changed, to that of a puzzled expression.

"We'll tell you when you're a bit older sweetie" Nick laughed and cuddled her, "you're going to be an amazing big sister aren't you" kissing her cheeks he let go of her and watched her run to cuddle Zoe.

"Can it be a sister? I'm going to tell all my friends" she beamed, studying the photo to try and make sense of it.

"Not yet baby. Don't tell anybody yet Rosie."

"Aw, but daddy" she frowned as Tess walked in, her face instantly lighting up"Tess, guess what! I'm going to be a sister!"

"Rosie!" Nick laughed and pulled her to him "we just said don't tell anyone baby."

"Dont worry, I won't tell a soul." Tess laughed. "Congratulations though. Um, Zoe..Guy wants you in his office in five minutes, something about budgets."

"I thought that was Connies job now?" She sighed "right, I'll be there."

* * *

When Zoe finally arrived home, Rosie was fast asleep tucked up in bed and Nick was lay comfortably on the sofa, wearing his tracksuit, eating his way through a family pack of wotsits. Sitting up to kiss her, Nick was shocked when Zoe suddenly ran away from him, straight upstairs. "Zo?..Zoe what's wrong?" Following her upstairs, he found her leant over the toilet. Rubbing her back, he spoke quietly "what's brought this on, eh?"

"That smell" she shook her head and wiped her mouth "it's vile Nick"

He laughed and handed her a glass of water, "so now I'm banned from my favourite crisps?" She shot him a look that told him all he needed to know. "Right, well, how about you get into bed, I'll bring you a coffee up and we can relax and watch a film or something."

"Mm, perfect" Zoe smiled and walked through to the bedroom, noticing a bunch of roses in a vase on her dressing table and a box of her favourite chocolates on her pillow. "Oh Nick" she placed a hand on her chest and looked at him through the open door, "thank you."

Nick simply winked at her and walked downstairs. When Nick came back upstairs, he stood at the door watching Zoe pick her way through the box of chocolates, taking longer to pick which one to eat than she did to actually eat them. Smirking to himself, he leant over her, placing her drink on the side he pinched a chocolate and ate it "mm" he teased.

Laughing she shook her head "very naughty Mr Jordan." Zoe soon made herself comfortable, cuddling into Nicks chest, resting the chocolates on his lap. Smiling to herself as he rubbed her back, she brought Nicks hand round to her stomach. "It feels real now" she whispered, "with Rosie knowing. And Tess" she added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it does" Nick kissed her head softly "I couldn't be happier Zo, I really couldn't."

**Hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews and/or ideas for future chapters if you have any. Mistakes are all mine x**


	9. Chapter 9

Five months later, Zoe, with her rounded stomach, and Nick, holding her hand loosely, were walking around the shopping centre, each of them already carrying three bags each.

"I wish you'd give me those bags Zo" Nick spoke softly as he kissed her head. "It'd make me feel so much better" he teased, hoping she'd hand them over.

"Nick, I already told you, I'm fine. Baby's fine, stop fussing." She paused, "don't roll your eyes Nick."

"You're not even looking at me, how did you-"

"Mum's know" she butted in.

"You're not a mum yet...and anyway, you're not my mum."

She just laughed and pulled him into the next baby shop, picking up babygrows, toys, bottles. Ignoring Nick's "Zo, we've got enough now, we can open up a shop of our own with what you've bought today" she payed for the items and handed them to her devoted partner. "Now" she started, "all we need is a cot, and I think we're all set" rubbing her stomach, she smiled to herself, "all set for baby Hanna-Jordan."

"Um, I don't think so" Nick raised his eyebrow and squeezed her hand. "Jordan."

"I want the same name as my baby Nick."

"You will have sweetheart" he whispered, "soon."

* * *

That evening Nick lay in the bath behind Zoe, his hands wrapped round her waist onto her stomach, rubbing his hands in soothing circles he kissed her shoulder, "that wasn't a proposal...earlier..."

"Good, because I would have said no" she tapped his leg. "I want a proper one, a romantic, planned one." Smirking as she spoke, she felt his heart speed up against her back as she said these words.

"No pressure then" he teased, groaning as the doorbell rang. "That'll be mum with Rosie."

"Up you get then" smirking Zoe, sitting forward.

"Why can't you go? You're closer."

"The time it takes me to get out, you could have been downstairs and let her in"

"Fair point, fatty." He winked, proof he was joking before quickly exiting the bathroom.

"Not nice Mr Jordan!" she shouted.

As Rosie sat going over and over, every tiny little detail of her exciting day with grandma, Zoe couldn't help but smile at Nicks reactions, asking Rosie questions where necessary, completely into the conversation with his daughter, always, no matter how many times she'd repeated herself, he added even more enthusiasm than the last time. He really was a wonderful dad. Staring at her partner, Zoe completely forgot about dinner in the oven, completely taken in by his perfectness. She only remembered when Nick snapped her out of it as he ran into the kitchen, wafting the tea towel under the smoke alarm after pulling the singed chicken out of the oven.

"Oh god! I completely forgot!"

"Babe, calm down. Go back to the living room, don't want baby inhaling the smoke, do we."

Shaking her head she walked back in and cuddled her step-daughter who was contently watching cartoons on the tv. Rosie took her place between Zoe's legs telling Zoe exactly how she wanted her hair doing. Smiling, she set about, twisting, twirling, plaiting and tying Rosie's hair. "Done!" she smiled, "lets see what daddy thinks."

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what mummy did" she grinned and twirled.

"Wow! Mummys pretty good at hair isn't she. Think she can do that to mine?" he chuckled.

"No silly! Only girls get pretty hair." she laughed and stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"Oi! Cheeky" he came over, tickling her till she couldn't stand anymore.  
Squealing and laughing, Rosie soon got tired and flopped on the sofa beside her mum. Zoe smiled and cuddled the young child wondering why on earth she never wanted children before.

**Hope this chapter's ok? Leave comments in the reviews please :) thanks for following this story and I'm sorry for the slow updates, so many crazy things happening right now.**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Basically, didn't realise I'd uploaded this chapter as I continued to edit it on my word document, the end of this chapter is different (better - I think) than the previous chapter that was up. Please give it a read and let me know what you think in a review. Sorry and thank you x**

After Zoe picked Rosie up from school, they headed over to the McDonald's drive thru, Zoe had promised as Nick wouldn't be home for dinner, that Rosie could have a treat.

'Guess what mummy!' Rosie beamed. 'Guess!'

'Um...you got a boyfriend?' Zoe teased, laughing at the faces Rosie pulled.

'No mummy! Boys yucky.'

'I don't know then sweetheart.'

'I get highest points in my class mummy!'

'Oh wow!' Zoe grinned. 'Highest in what?'

'Spelling!' she beamed.

'Oh, clever girl!' Zoe grinned as she cuddled her step daughter. 'Daddy, have you heard this?'

Rosie ran to him before Zoe had chance to say anything else, 'I get sticker for highest spelling in my class!' she stuck her chest out as far as possible, showing off the gold star.

Lifting her up to inspect it closer, he winked at Zoe, 'Dr Jordan on the way. I can see it now.'

Laughing to herself she sat down and started eating her dinner.

'Baby come now please?' Rosie begged, urgently. 'Want to play with it daddy.' Sighing as her dad shook his head she finished her meal and ran to watch tv.

'Well, that's her settled for a while' Nick winked at his wife, the wink that still, after all these years, made her weak at the knees. Nick, knowing this, used it to his advantage to get his own way 'maybe mummy and daddy can 'settle down' in here for a while?' he teased, kissing her jaw and neck softly.

'Nick' she breathed before laughing quietly, 'not tonight, eh. Maybe a foot rub instead?'

Knowing - hoping - she was joking, Nick unfastened his top few buttons before kneeling down and setting about giving her the mother of all foot rubs. Rubbing deep circles along the base of her foot, he looked up at her smiling, 'good enough, queen?'

She cringed pointing to her swollen stomach, 'you got me into this situation, the least you could do is look after me.'

Standing up, Nick chuckled 'you weren't complaining before you got pregnant, were you, hm?'

Laughing, squealing, as Nick lifted her onto the table and kissed around her stomach gently, she leant back on her hands and watched him.

'Better?' he smiled as he ran his hand over her stomach, grinning as the baby kicked, 'baby knows daddy.'

'Mmm. He certainly does.'

'He?' Nick raised his head, he'd always wanted a boy, always.

'Maybe, maybe she. I don't know Nick, I don't like calling the baby 'it' though' she mused, 'doesn't sound nice, at all.'

'He' Nick kissed the centre of her stomach, 'she. Whoever you are in there, we love you' he whispered against Zoe's skin and she couldn't help but laugh.

'Mad man.' she teased.

'Don't listen to mummy, she's just jealous that you're getting daddy's attention tonight and not her. Aren't you mummy?' he looked up to see her quickly wipe the smile off of her face and replace it with a look of seriousness.

'I am not jealous' she stated. 'I am tired.'

'Hmm, if you say so Zo.' Nick smirked as he unfastened his shirt more, 'warm in here isn't it.'

Zoe laughed as she wrapped her legs around Nicks waist pulling him closer towards her, she kissed him softly, 'are we going to settle down then?' she whispered against his skin as she kissed along his neck slowly.

Smirking, Nick held her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the table, closer to him and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, 'I knew you couldn't resist' he winked and kissed to her lips gently.

Before he knew what was happening, Zoe had ripped his shirt off and thrown it to the floor, along with her own blouse and Nicks trousers.

**X**

Rosie ran through to her dad and step mum, minutes after they had got dressed. 'Can I get biscuits before bed? Please please please.' she smiled her sweet smile and held her hands in front of her face, begging.

Chuckling to himself, Nick reached into the cupboard and handed her a small packet of her favourites, 'there you go sweetheart, will daddy read you a story tonight? Or are you too big for stories?'

She thought for a moment then responded, 'I am a big girl daddy, but big girls can still get stories' she nodded and cuddled Zoe. 'Night night mummy, night night baby' Rosie grinned and rubbed Zoe's bump then ran off to her room, 'hurry daddy!'

Zoe laughed, 'you'd better go before you get into any more trouble.'

Nick smirked and slapped her bum gently before walking off upstairs and reading Rosie her favourite story, Snow White. After finishing the story he made his way to his own bedroom where he found Zoe laid on the bed in a rather revealing nightdress and her infamous heels. 'Good evening' she teased, biting her lip ever so slightly.

Nick grinned and leaned over the bed to her, 'good evening Dr Hanna' he winked before kissing her slowly, he then whispered in her ear 'you never fail to turn me on Zo.' He bit her earlobe gently and carefully lay her back, laying himself between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. 'Keep the shoes on doctor.' Nick kissed down Zoe's neck, grazing his teeth over her skin softly. He slowly took her nightdress off her and kissed along her hip. Zoe leaned up on her elbows and watched him, focused on his hands as they unbuttoned his shirt quickly as his eyes took in every detail of the beauty that lay before him. 'You are gorgeous' he whispered as he removed his clothes and proceeded to kisses up her body slowly until he reached her lips, kissing them tenderly.

'I love you' she whispered against Nicks lips as he entered her slowly. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and threaded her hand through his hair. 'I love you' she repeated, over and over, through her moans of pure pleasure. No man had ever made Zoe feel how Nick made her feel. And she knew that no man ever would. Nick was hers, and she was his. Zoe and Nick.


End file.
